Episode 45 (2011)
Restraint × And × Vow is the 45th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on September 2, 2012. Overview The Shadow Beast Owl attempts to capture part of the Phantom Troupe. The Nostrade bodyguards interrogate Uvogin. Later, Hisoka and Kurapika meet up in an abandoned amusement park. Synopsis After capt uring Uvogin, Kurapika along with his fellow bodyguards are being tailed by the other members of the Phantom Troupe with the help of Machi's nen thread and needle which is attached to Uvogin. However, Owl from the Shadow Beasts suddenly jumps in front of the car where the Phantom Troupe members are currently riding in and traps them using his Fun Fun cloth. All the members are able to escape but only Nobunaga gets caught due to his position in the car. The members that escaped recognize Owl. Then later, the other remaining Shadow Beasts appears. After underestimating the troupe, the Shadow Beasts recklessly attack them even though Owl warns them to take caution for he knows what their enemies are capable of. All of the Shadow Beasts are killed by Feitan and Shizuku except for Owl who they plan t o interrogate in order to learn the location of the treasures which he kept hidden during their attack on the auction house. Meanwhile, the Nostrade bodyguards are back at their headquarters. Uvogin is held captive and is unable to move due to the poison instilled in his body and asks them about how long he had been asleep. Dalzollene makes him realize his situation and stabs him using his sword but is easily broken by Uvogin's body because it is protected by Nen. They ask Uvogin about the treasures and he answers them truthfully. Uvogin proposes a deal that if they free him, he will let them live. However Kurapika asks him about the guests since his comrades were part of them, Uvogin tells him that they killed them all because it iss part of their plan. This angers Kurapika and punches him on the face. Owl is tortured by Feitan and give ups easily. He then gives him the treasures. Hisoka on the other hand asks for permission to their boss on going out to meet someone. Dalzollene calls the mafia and gives them their location in order to surrender Uvogin to them. In an abandon amusement park, Hisoka meets up with Kurapika. Hisoka tells Kurapika the things he knows about the Phantom Troupe, and asks him if he wants to team up with him. If he agrees he will tell him the abilities of the 7 Phantom Troupe members he knew. The Phantom troupe led by Phinks are disguised as the Mafia and arrives at where Uvogin is held captive. They set him free and kill Dalzollene. After Uvogin is able to move due to the removal of poison done by Shizuku’s vacuum, he starts destroying the place and hunts down Kurapika who is not present inside the building. His fellow bodyguards escape because they heard Uvogin’s scream. Uvogin wants to stay behind and asks his comrades to tell his boss that he will hunt Kurapika down. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)